


Kiss for Tavaris

by icylook



Series: Kissing games [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: “Tell me, Tavaris,” Vergil’s suddenly honeyed tone makes the man blink and tilt his face closer to his, as in curiosity, “what are you doing alone at a party like this?”
Series: Kissing games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686628
Kudos: 1





	Kiss for Tavaris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstOfDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstOfDestiny/gifts).



> It's Zevraholics Anonymous OC Kiss Month Event and this story is a follow up to "Kiss for Kallian" (finally posted here yay) xD

“Is this seat taken?” A quick flash of ice blue eyes and a shrug is enough for an answer and Vergil smoothly sits beside the man, at most appropriate distance the small couch allows. They don’t touch, but he is sitting rather close, _close_ to feel the warmth radiating from the jeans cladded thigh beside him. He quietly admires the impressive length of braided hair that seems to go on forever, natural blonde hair looking almost white. He’s distracted by the shine of it, wondering about the amount of work one has to dedicate to keep proper care of it to look so lustrous and Vergil feels eyes on him - he’s caught staring. He clears his throat with a small smile and glances at the pale face, noticing the details more clearly, the soft lines of silvery, faded scars. They add to a character, he thinks, looking straight at steely blue eyes, briefly caught with piercing gaze, before it flickers elswhere, tips of the man’s ear pinking lightly.  


Vergil opens his mouth to say something, but the man is faster.

“You have ongoing dare competition with Kallian or something?” He asks bluntly, sounding amused. He looks Vergil in the eye, before glancing away again and takes a sip of his drink. Vergil watches the subtle movement of his throat, focusing on wet lips and shadow of tongue, as he shortly ponders his answer, making himself more comfortable, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

“She started it,” one eyebrow up, he leans in, “at this very spot, if I recall correctly.”

“Sat on many other couches here?”

Vergil’s lips stretch with a tiny smirk. “Does lying down also count?”

The man snorts, but looks up, back relaxing more into the cushions behind him. If Vergil choose so, he could run the tips of his fingers at his nape and look for a reaction. But he steels his hand for now. He won’t touch if it is not welcomed.

“May I know your name?” The man’s eyes narrow slightly, but his shoulders lose some of the tension Vergil noticed earlier.

“Tavaris”, he tilts his chin, “and you’re Vergil.”

Vergil lets some of the surprise blend into his voice, pleased at being observed by someone he mentally marked to pursue “So you caught that?”

Tavaris shakes his head, “Only a deaf person wouldn’t hear that shriek. The set of lungs on that girl is impressive.” Vergil chuckles quietly as Tavaris busies himself with mouthful of his drink, corners of his lips lifted up.

“Shout or no, you’ve heard correctly. I’m Vergil,” he deliberately lowers his voice, offering a hand to Tavaris. He doesn’t hesitate with taking hold of it with his own, grip short but sure, if not a bit too strong and Vergil hides his wince with a pleasant smile, letting his fingers brush Tavaris’ knuckles upon retreat. He doesn’t miss the blink of a response he was looking for, the tiniest of shivers, and is pleased by his earlier assumption.

Vergil scoots a bit closer to the man with a distraction of leaning in to be better heard, as he murmurs “Do you need me to refill that for you?” he nods at the glass in Tavaris’ hand. If he’s bothered by the line of their thighs touching more directly now, he doesn’t say so. Tavaris shakes his head in negative.

“Tell me, Tavaris,” Vergil’s suddenly honeyed tone makes the man blink and tilt his face closer to his, as in curiosity, “what are you doing alone at a party like this?”

“Who said I’m alone?” There’s a stubborn glint in the ice blue eyes and Vergil’s smirk dims for a second. He lets his hand at the back on the couch crawl closer to gently touch Tavaris’ shoulder, ready to retreat at any moment. Tavaris doesn’t visibly react, so he stays like that for a moment, fingers gently brushing the fabric of his shirt. Back and forth.

“I dare say, if you _aren’t_ alone, whoever is with you seems to do a poor job.”

An amused grunt leaves his throat, “You _dare_ , do you.” Curious eyes look up at Vergil, as Tavaris rolls his lips and shifts, not away, but closer. “And what _are you_ doing?” He asks so quietly it almost gets drowned in the party’s overall noises.

“Collecting kisses from interested parties,” Tavaris’ shoulders stiffen under his arm.

“As a dare?” A hint of steel bleeds into his voice, “You play such games?”

“Not exactly,” Vergil squeezes the shoulder under his hand, before he retreats his arm, a brief look of confusion crossing Tavaris’ face. It changes into one of surprise when Vergil gently gets a hold of his hand and he lets him, blond brows furrowing at sight of their hands. Vergil’s thumb is working slowly on brushing the skin of Tavaris’ palm.

“I intend to interest,” he turns, aligning his body and leaning more intimately into Tavaris’ space, “and maybe persuade into more than _one_ kiss.”

Tavaris’ gaze darkens as he shifts closer as well.

“Persuade away.” There’s a challenge in his eyes and tone, and Vergil takes it as a permission. What he means is to tease a bit and maybe seduce him into craving more with carefully planted motions, so when he takes a hold of Tavaris’ jaw and tilts his chin just right, Vergil doesn’t expect a simple brush of their lips to turn into a heated kiss.

Slow and hestiant morphs into _thirsty_ in seconds. He finds Tavaris as eager as he silently hoped he’d be and lets his hand wander from Tavaris’ jaw into the nape of his neck, greedily burying his fingers in thick hair, as soft as he thought them to be, his tongue starting licking at mouth under his own, Tavaris pushing back.

But the party’s still ongoing around them, and they both reluctantly pull away, as some of the crude catcalls cut through the passionate fog they lost themselves in.

Vergil’s licking his lips as to chase the taste, Tavaris’ face slightly pinks, his eyes flickering to the movement, fingers curled on the fabric of Vergil’s silky shirt.

“Are you persuaded?” He doesn’t bother to clear off the rasp from his throat, watching Tavaris nod and he stands up offering a hand for the man. “Shall we?” He asks playfully and Tavaris’ crooked smile is his answer, helping him to his feet.


End file.
